Motor Runner (Broken Steel)
Motor Runner is a Reaper, operating outside of Hoofington. He is working out of Manechester with numerous henchponies and Hoofington Raiders. History Backstory Motor Runner when out on his own, out by Manechester, upset a community of ghouls. The ghouls chased Motor Runner to the edge of a cliff where he was cornered and would be forced to fight his way to freedom. He turned back from the cliff and prepared to fight the ghouls. Instead of fighting his way to freedom however, the ground he was standing on crumbled, dropping him into a hole which lead the ghouls to believe he fell to his death. Motor Runner survived and found himself within the storage facility for Project-K/Krogoth. Motor Runner made it his goal to get the intact yet incomplete war machine operational. Motor Runner became a Reaper at some point before Appletart emerged from her stable and he ordered the attack on her Stable. Present Day Motor Runner is first seen by Appletart using infected Hoofington Raiders to infect some captured Steel Rangers. Motor Runner later assaulted the cloning Stable, Stable 108. The Stable's technology was captured and broken down to it's basic components, excluding a fully functional cloning machine which Motor Runner steals to create clones to feed his Raiders and retain his control over them. Motor Runner later returns to Hoofington to meet up with Sanguine. He trades the location of Project Sire to Sanguine in exchange for a synaptic link implant, that would allow Motor Runner to link with and control advanced technology. Motor Runner later assaulted the Pondale Steel Rangers contingent to prevent them from stopping his plans to loot Stable 88. He bolstered his army of infected with the surviving Rangers and returned to Krogoth's storage facility. He stayed there for awhile, overseeing Krogoth's construction and recieved some bizarre reports of strange deaths. Ponies who were working on completing Krogoth were killed in seemingly unrelated accidents, creating paranoia amongst the construction teams. Motor Runner made for Manehatten, to ensure no clues on Krogoth/Project-K were there, that might lead someone to it. He found what he thought was all the evidence and removed it, meeting Appletart for the first time. He apologizes for her Stable's death, claiming he didn't know it had been alive and well, promising to punish the one responsible for her Stable's death. Motor Runner continues to oversee Krogoth's construction, dismissing Dr. Gizmo's concerns over Krogoth as merely superstitious. Traits Appearance Motor Runner is an extremely tall, earth pony stallion, roughly Celestia or Luna's height with a purple coat, purple eyes and a black mane and tail. He has a pair of crossed chainsaws for a cutie mark and wears a fine business suit which he frets over getting stained or damaged. Personality Motor Runner is shown as being a very calm and in control individual. He is able to seize and use opporunities when they present themselves. Motor Runner has also shown himself to have a dislike of formalities, asking his pegasus chariot driver to simply call him by name, rather than sir. He also isn't shy or secretive about his status as a Reaper and will sometimes use it to try and discourage potential opponents. Motor Runner loathes cowards and will mercilessly cut down opponents that show cowardice after challenging him. Motor Runner has rebuked Appletart's claims of Motor Runner using Krogoth to conquer Equestria. He claims he is trying to save Equestria. Abilities Motor Runner's skin has been infused with a coating of the Star Metal, found within Hoofington. His star metal skin makes him practically immune to magic as it only resonates at one magical frequency and destroys all others. His skin also makes him bulletproof, negating the need for barding and protection like regular ponies. Motor Runner also has a partially synthetic leg which contains a chainsaw with Hellhound claw teeth. The Chainsaw can cut through almost any obstruction and armour, easily able to decapitate or maim an opponent. Motor Runner also had a synaptic link implant, implanted into the back of his neck, allowing him to interface with certain advanced computer systems. Like other Reapers, Motor Runner has shown the ability to impose his will on the infected Raiders of Hoofington and make them do his bidding. Notes *Motor Runner is exceptionally tall for an earth pony, easily as tall as an alicorn *Motor Runner's metallic skin is hidden beneath his purple coat which also remains undamaged when attacked *Motor Runner is a member of the Reapers from Project Horizons *Motor Runner is the name of an infamous Raider/Fiend in Fallout: New Vegas *Motor Runner in both Broken Steel and New Vegas, use chainsaws as their main weapons *Motor Runner appeared in Fallout Equestria: Influx, meet Crystal and Fruity in an eariler chapter. Category:Characters Category:Reapers (Project Horizons) Category:Earth ponies Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters (Broken Steel)